


【尤诺阿斯】【友情向】无人之境

by wqui125



Category: Black Clover - Tabata Yuki (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Gen, M/M, They are all wolves
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:35:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25397023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wqui125/pseuds/wqui125
Summary: 狼群设定讲讲两只小狼的故事。他们一直相伴的小故事。
Relationships: Asta & Yuno (Black Clover), Asta/Yuno (Black Clover)
Kudos: 6





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 神父称谓改教父，作为小部族的首领。  
> 作者没有生物学相关知识，所有狼群生态和生活环境请不要细究。

阿斯塔的前爪在结了冻的土上刨了几下，试图挖一个坑。

昨天他的运气不错，在树林里锻炼时发现一只死去的天鹅。可能是在迁徙的路上掉了队，寒冷的冬季找不到食物就饿死了。阿斯塔发现它的时候它已经冻硬，他开心地绕着鸟儿不大的尸体转了两圈，然后叼起它昂首阔步地回家去。

阿斯塔还是匹未满周岁的幼狼，虽然说还不用担负起为族群寻找食物的任务，但他明白自己需要时刻为了那一天做准备。他们住在高山脚下，冬天冷得能让舌头结冰，树林被白雪覆盖，一片叶子也看不见。鸟儿早早地飞往南方，松鼠和兔子也都不见了。而夏天的时候——那时候阿斯塔才刚出生没多久，不太能记得清细节，他只记得一件事，夏天的时候起了山火，东边两座山的树全都烧成了黑黑的炭条。族群带着他从那儿逃了出来，他的父母却没有。夜里他们隔着一条小河向对面的火焰呜呜地叫，阿斯塔还能记得那个叫做火的东西很亮很亮。

他把鸟叼回窝里的时候确实给自己长了脸，几位长辈都过来舔了舔他的毛。教父嘴上说他不过是运气好，却是舔得最凶的那一个。他跳来跳去躲闪，却被教父按在地上，把整个头颈的毛都舔了一遍。

等他被蹂躏完毕，瘫在地上呼呼喘气的时候，尤诺才靠过来轻轻在他脖子上蹭了一下。

阿斯塔开心地翻身露出肚皮，尤诺却又跑远了。

傍晚的时候，尤诺回来了，嘴里拖着一只大雁，灰色的羽毛在白色的雪地里格外显眼。尤诺把大雁放在储存食物的角落，几个与他亲近的长辈一一凑过去舔了舔他的脖子。教父没有过去，他和阿斯塔站在远处，感慨般地轻轻叫了一声：“尤诺以后一定会成为头狼”

阿斯塔很不开心，他看得出那只大雁脖子上的血是新鲜的，哪怕这些掉队的鸟儿身体虚弱，但尤诺也已经完成了自己第一次捕猎，而他却需要靠碰运气去叼一只死去的天鹅。

尤诺以后一定会成为头狼的——他才不会，成为头狼的是自己才对。

但他还是去到尤诺身边，用之前尤诺蹭自己的方式，在他脖子上蹭了一下。然后也跑远了，跑进上午的那片树林里，在那里练习隐匿，奔跑。直到自己累得走不动路。

现在他准备把昨天吃剩的天鹅骨头埋进土里。毕竟这是他第一个“猎物”，按他们狼族的说法，第一个猎物是值得纪念的，要好好保存起来。他挖开深深的积雪，热得鼻子直喷雾气，直到遇见泥土才发现自己连个坑也挖不动。他把骨头放在一边，朝着地面喷了几口热气，但严寒让他的举动好似玩笑。他又尝试用舌头舔舔地面，然后立刻缩了回去，并发出疼痛的呜咽。阿斯塔毫无办法，只好趴在自己挖出来的雪洞里。阳光已经有些偏了，洞里渐渐昏暗，阿斯塔耗费了不少体力，慢慢便睡着了。

他被一阵属于狼群的嚎叫吵醒了。醒来的时候洞里已经完全黑了，外面似乎下过了雪，把这个雪洞再次封上。阿斯塔站起身想舒展一下筋骨，爪子却碰到了什么柔软的东西。他嗅了嗅：“尤诺？”

尤诺趴在地上没有起身。他较阿斯塔身量大些，窝在这个洞里已经很费劲了。他呜呜地示意阿斯塔先把骨头埋好。阿斯塔睡了一整个傍晚，这里的土已经被他用体温捂软了。

阿斯塔有些不好意思，赶紧刨了坑埋下骨头。然后走在前面把洞口挖开，让两匹狼得以出洞。

现在已经是黑夜，雪后天空一点云也没有，星星很亮。没有树叶的遮挡让夜空无比开阔。阿斯塔在雪地上跳了几下，忍不住朝天叫了几声，他的声音如他的身体一般还未成熟，有种稚嫩的可爱。

而后他们再次听到了狼群的嚎叫，一阵高过一阵，让宁静的夜晚激荡起来。

两只幼狼对望一眼，循着声音传来的方向跑去。狼嚎声从山上传来，顺着夜风向远处散播。阿斯塔记得莉莉姐曾经讲过，到了寒冬的夜晚，整个大族群都会被头狼召集起来，在夜晚的山顶上布置冬季的狩猎。每个小族群的头领和他们最得力的下属才有资格参加，他们会去狩猎巨型的驯鹿和盘羊，如果不是本领优秀的狼，是会被猎物的角顶死的。

当然即使是头狼也很少去招惹那些成年的猎物，但哪怕是年幼的驯鹿，也有你们两倍大！

阿斯塔觉得莉莉在吓唬他，让自己少出去惹事。莉莉姐是条美丽的母灰狼，是族群里最美的，如果自己长大了，希望能找到像她一样美的灰狼作伴。

他们爬到了附近的山头，柔软的雪地和陡峭的山石让他们爬的缓慢又惊险。在月光之下他们已经能够看见下一个山头，那里有一块高耸的岩石，一只健壮的灰狼立于其上。阿斯塔开心地呜呜叫了两声，尤诺抬起爪子拍了拍他的嘴。

“你干什么？”阿斯塔揉了揉鼻子。

“小声点。”

阿斯塔低低应了一声，伏地身体，与尤诺一起趴到一块岩石后面，只稍微露出些脑袋往外望。他们视力很好，哪怕是山的对面也能看的一清二楚。头狼站在最高处，月光将他一身皮毛照得发亮，他好像正在说着什么，下面的蹲着十几匹狼，全都悄无声息。

阿斯塔的目光在聚集的狼群里来回逡巡，道：“我们的教父呢？”

尤诺沉默了一会儿，他好像不太愿意回答。

“尤诺，尤诺？”阿斯塔用鼻子顶了顶他的侧脸。

尤诺只好转过来看他：“教父大概是没来吧。”

“教父不是我们族群的首领吗？”

“我们只是一个很小的族群，而且……”他没有继续说。

阿斯塔立刻站起身，他看了看还趴在石头上的尤诺，发出轻轻的呜咽声，然后又趴了回去。他知道尤诺还没说完的半句是什么意思，他们本来就是边缘的小族群，除了两头母狼外，就只有和教父差不多年纪的狼，还有他们这几只出生没有多久，几乎不顶用的小狼。

他们都是没有父母的孤儿，失去双亲的幼狼都会被聚集到这个小族群，由教父他们教管。他喜欢教父，哪怕他已经猎不到什么像样的猎物，哪怕他再也不能参加这样的狩猎集会，冬天只能碰运气略微果腹。

“狼老了以后会去哪儿？”阿斯塔问。

尤诺再次沉默一会儿，说道：“我不知道。”

阿斯塔整个脑袋都伏在了石头上面，他哼哼两声没有再说话。

远处的头狼不知道又说了什么，而后停了下来，转过身想着高处开始呼啸。整个狼群也跟着他，发出了今夜最为高亢长久的长嚎。

阿斯塔和尤诺一直等到狼群完全散去才从岩石后走出来。阿斯塔傍晚睡了一觉，并不很困。他低着头一直看着自己的爪子，它们单调地往前迈步。“尤诺，我以后要做头狼。给我们的族群猎好多好多猎物。”

“我知道，”尤诺走在他旁边，“但你没法做头狼的。”

阿斯塔低着头狠狠地哼了一声：“为什么！”

“因为成为头狼的会是我。”

尤诺快速向前走了两步，阿斯塔急急抬头，他以为尤诺会向前跑走，但他却看到尤诺回过头正看着自己。他嗷呜叫了一声，“是我！”然后朝尤诺扑去给他舔脖子上的毛。

他们花了很久才回到家，那时候莉莉正在洞口来回转圈。看到两只小狼安然无恙，便跑上前用力拍了他们的鼻子。小狼们讨好地去蹭莉莉的脖子，阿斯塔甚至躺在地上翻着肚皮卖乖，才总算让莉莉露出笑容，一起进了洞去。


	2. 第二章

东面的溪流开始解冻，雪水从冰凌上慢慢往下滴，草叶在冰层下映出若有若无的绿色。阿斯塔趴在岸边舔了几口发芽的嫩草上剔透的冰壳。

“好冰！”阿斯塔并不渴，尚是春寒料峭的时候，雪原上随处都是可以舔食的冰雪。他和尤诺在这几月中长得飞快，已经是族群里最主要的猎手了。他们刚刚追着一只从土里冒出头的兔子跑了小半座山，兔子在陡峭的山坡上跳跃，消失在一堆枯枝里，他们把树枝扒开，只看到一个黑黢黢的洞口。

两只狼朝着兔子洞吼了几声，徒劳地扒了扒洞口的树枝便走了。“还是得去平原上，山上地形实在不合适打猎。”阿斯塔分析道。

尤诺点头说道：“确实是这样，但刚才你应该等我绕到另一个方向再开始捕猎的，你把兔子赶到我的方向这样成功率更高。”

“好的，知道了天才。”阿斯塔踢了一下路上的石子，看着它沿着斜坡骨碌碌滚得再也瞧不见。

刚消耗了大量体力又毫无补充，他们只好沿着山路慢慢向下，观察附近有没有什么可以狩猎的，或者至少能填一些肚子。一些松树下会藏着长得奇怪的虫子，教父跟他们演示过虫子的吃法，只要忽略外形，味道还是不错的，教父说。阿斯塔不太喜欢，但实在饿的时候也吃过，闭上眼睛嚼碎，说实话不太坏。

这样想着，阿斯塔的肚子便叫了起来。他有些不好意思地看了看尤诺，尤诺似乎没有注意他，耳朵抖动着专注地寻找食物。

不久他们便来到河边，东北方向的山溪蜿蜒而下，在山谷里汇聚成河流，他们沿着河流向南，路上遇到两只离开族群的大野牛。两只狼绕开野牛，这时被赶出族群独自在外的野牛都是些成年好斗的公牛，哪怕只是被撞一些也可能小命不保。一只狐狸在远处看到他们便立刻窜得不见踪影。温度上升以后，南边的湖边经常会聚集一些鸟类，冰雪消融的时候，灰雁和比他们狼还高的鹤类也会飞过去捉鱼吃。他们休息了一会儿，决定去那里碰碰运气。

夏季的大火之后，他们曾在湖边住过一阵，依靠着河流的阻隔和湖水的庇护，熬过了山火最盛的时候。那时候所有聚集在湖边的动物都遵守着一条默认的规则，任何动物都不能在此捕猎。阿斯塔刚刚断奶不久，还从来没有忍受过这样的饥饿。教父和几头成年灰狼每天趟过河流去对岸碰运气，看看还会不会有幸存者，时而叼来一些被山火烧死的野兽尸体。焦熟的兽肉发出奇怪的味道，莉莉把靠近内侧还有些血水的肉撕下留给自己，他倚在莉莉身边，蹭蹭她的脖子，小口地吸吮肉块上的汁水。然而运气好时候毕竟不多，挨饿的时候，阿斯塔就会跑到河边，朝着对岸发出他认为最凶狠的吼叫，仿佛这样就可以忘记腹中的饥饿。烧焦的枯枝之下还藏着零星的火种，莉莉千叮万嘱让他不要渡过河去，他便沿着河流徘徊，一直到累得走不动了，便趴着休息，再走回去。

有一天，在遭河狸弃用的河堤边，他听到属于幼狼的细细呜咽声。

他朝着声音传来的地方跑去，耳朵转动着确认方向。那道河堤建在一条汇入河水的溪流上，在山火蔓延之前就被废弃了，阿斯塔从没见过河狸一家，他只是听长辈说过这里的建造者和居民，如今河堤被夏季高涨的河水冲得七零八落，仅剩的部分已长满青苔。与河岸相接的地方长着芦苇，阿斯塔闯入芦苇荡中，他的视线被遮蔽，但那呜咽声就在附近了。

芦苇丛下的泥土松软潮湿，一点没受此处夏季干燥气候的影响。阿斯塔的爪子陷到泥里，柔软蓬松的绒毛一下子被泥水浸湿，泥点溅在身上结成干硬的黑斑。他走到芦苇深处，几乎已经触碰到溪水，直到感觉自己的爪子再也抬不起来的时候，他终于找到了声音的源头。

那里有一只灰狼幼崽，身体不会比那芦苇上的花序更高。他趴在快散架的河堤上，前爪紧紧抓着河堤的树枝，后爪已经快要碰到水面，他似乎想向上爬，但树枝上的青苔让他的每次努力都付诸东流。水花溅到幼崽身上，浅灰甚至接近白色的毛发一缕一缕贴着身体，更显出瘦弱。阿斯塔用力抬起爪子走到河堤边，他在四周张望了一会儿，不敢贸然去动那河堤的树枝。

“你会游泳吗？”阿斯塔呜呜地对那只幼崽叫道。

那只小灰狼摇头，后爪又试着向上蹬，然后再次失败。

“这里太滑了，你上不去的。”阿斯塔再次叫道，“你趴到下面那根树枝上去，我把你拉上来！”

那只狼崽的后爪边上还有一根已经松动的树枝，树枝一头离河岸不远，阿斯塔小心地把前爪浸到溪水中，用嘴叼住了那根树枝。

不知名的狼崽看着阿斯塔，他再次呜咽两声，缓慢地松开前爪，让身体沿着河堤的斜坡慢慢下滑，滑到阿斯塔叼住的那根树枝上，再次用前爪抓紧。

阿斯塔等到那只幼狼抓紧，便用力咬紧了树枝，把自己乳牙嵌进了木头之中。他把浸在水中的前爪收回，身体向后用力，把树枝向河岸拉去。区区一根木头对灰狼来说算不上什么，阿斯塔想，我也一定可以。

每走一步，阿斯塔的爪子都深深陷在泥里，连拔出来都困难。他想伸舌头喘气，但他不能放开口中的树枝，只好拼命用鼻子呼吸。他甚至连口水也无法吞咽，只能任之流出嘴角，把下巴处唯一一块还算干净的毛发打湿。

就这样，每一步都感觉是极限，再一次，再一次，走出下一步就好，阿斯塔颤抖着跨出每一个下一步。直到那只灰狼幼崽的前爪碰到河岸，后爪用力一蹬，站到了岸上。

阿斯塔终于放开那截树枝，趴到了地上。

那只幼崽跑到了他的身边，嘴里的呜咽声甚至比获救前还大。他不停地舔着阿斯塔的脖子和脸，把那里的泥土和草叶舔去，露出灰色的毛发。阿斯塔的牙根流着血，和着无法下咽的涎水淌到胸前，发出腥甜的气味。他累得趴着一动都不想动，那只幼崽却一个劲地拱他。他只好发出呜呜的叫声让他别吵，好让自己休息一会儿。

那天的夜空非常晴朗，阿斯塔醒来的时候，那只幼崽坐在他的身边。他忍着嘴里的疼痛，试着露出一点笑容，却只能翻起一点嘴唇，露出几颗乳牙。他说：“我叫阿斯塔，你呢？”

那只幼崽一下子站了起来，“我、我叫尤诺。”他摇着尾巴在阿斯塔身边走来走去，“谢谢你救了我！”


End file.
